Computer-implemented meeting solutions allow users to virtually communicate and interact over long distances. Such meeting solutions allow users to exchange two-way audio and/or video streams, allowing two or more users to communicate without requiring the users to be in the same physical location. The ability to have content from one device displayed on another device is a common feature, but setting up and using that feature can be difficult and time consuming. Also, the feature may be unavailable for certain types of source devices.